Unless otherwise specified, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A media-broadcasting system (MBS) can perform various acts and/or functions related to media content. For example, a MBS can receive, generate, and/or output media content.